12x12 Preso no Meio (Com Você)
Preso no Meio (Com Você) |300px Season 12 Episódio 253 Exibição Original 16 Fev 2017 Dirigido por Richard Speight Jr. Escrito por Davy Perez Monstro Ramiel Linha do Tempo Localização Espisódio Anterior Sobre Dean Próximo Episódio Disputa Familiar Supernatural IMDb Sinopse Mary (estrela convidada Samantha Smith) pede ajuda a Sam (Jared Padalecki), Dean (Jensen Ackles) e Castiel (Misha Collins) para um caso em que ela está trabalhando, mas não menciona que os Homens de Letras Britânicos estão envolvidos. Quando Mary é traída, tudo é revelado. Personagens : Principais *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Castiel *Crowley : Menores *Mary Winchester *Lúcifer *Sr. Ketch *Wally *Ramiel Músicas *"Lover Boy" (Instrumental) by Toodlum Barker & Emil Lomax (Extreme Music) *"Walk with a Winner" by Gene McDaniels *"La donna è mobile" by Giuseppe Verdi *"Not for Me" by Bobby Darin *"Crop Won't Ever Come" by Robin Loxley & Jay Hawke (Extreme Music) *"Colt .45 Opening Theme" by Hal Hopper & by Douglas Heyes Curiosidades *Este é o episódio mais visto da Temporada 12 desde o episódio de estréia, Keep Calm and Carry On , com 1,82 milhões de espectadores e um rating de 0,7. *Castiel é o primeiro e único personagem principal de dizer "eu te amo" em Supernatural. *Dean deveria dizer isso para Castiel na estação 8 episódio, Adeus estranho , mas foi substituído por "Eu preciso de você" em vez, pois será "fora do personagem". *Davy Perez revelou que Lily Sunder Tem alguns arrependimentos está "amarrado" a este episódio. *"Stuck in the Middle (com você)" é uma referência para o Dylan-esque bolha pop chiclete favorito de mesmo nome de 1974 pelo popular banda britânica / rock Stealers Wheel. A música é mais famoso por seu uso em primeiro longa-metragem de Quentin Tarantino, Reservoir Dogs O episódio também presta homenagem a Tarantino através do uso de narrativa não-linear e o uso de cartões de título em transições de cena. *Este é o segundo episódio dirigido por Supernatural ator Richard Speight Jr. Ele já dirigiu Just My Imagination , que foi a sua estreia direcional. Ele é mais conhecido por interpretar o arcanjo Gabriel . *Este episódio é em grande parte uma homenagem à obra de Quentin Tarantino. *Mark Pellegrino retorna como ator de Lúcifer para a primeira desde a temporada 11 episódio do anjo do inferno . *Michael é revelado como tendo criado a uma lança especificamente para torturar Lúcifer. *Neste episódio, a sua revelou que Crowley tentou oferecer regra do Inferno para Ramiel que era o próximo na linha como um dos príncipes do inferno . No entanto, Ramiel rejeitou a oferta e, em vez sugeriu que Crowley tomar o poder em vez disso, aparentemente inspiradora Crowley a fazê-lo. *Donna Benedicto, que interpretou a garçonete Mandy, revelou que Castiel cheirando ela não estava no script. Ela nem sabia que tinha acontecido até que a cena foi filmada e Richard Speight Jr. perguntou Misha se é isso que ele fez, e ele admitiu ele. Vídeo Promo thumb|center|335 px Categoria:Episódios Season 12 Categoria:Episódios